Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{-4r + 3}{r - 10} + \dfrac{r - 8}{r - 10}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{-4r + 3 + r - 8}{r - 10}$ Combine like terms: $k = \dfrac{-3r - 5}{r - 10}$